Consumption of on-demand media content, particularly by mobile devices, is expected to continue to grow. Network service providers continue to implement methods for optimizing the performance of network resources to maintain customer service quality. Availability of services, and the quality of those services, is generally variable (both location-dependent and time-dependent).